Belive
by Record 7
Summary: Drew and Eli are half brothers & they absolutly hate each other. The only thing they have in common is the love for basketball. Clare is bestfriends with Drew and of course takes his side aginst Eli ,while Bianca is Eli's girlfriend. What happends when there worlds collide? Find out now! Full Summary inside! (:


**A/N:**

Hello all! If you recognize this story, well I put it out during the summer, got discouraged & took it down. I recently decided I needed to start writing again and I wanted to start with this. It's going to be 100 percent better and I really hope you all like it. If you didn't read it during the summer, then even better !

So this is an OOC and AU story. Forget any kind of relationship you know from the show, this is going to be really different. The intro will explain it all. It will tell you my basic plot line / summary so you know how its going to be played out and characters relationships and such. Just so you know, all of them are in grade 11! Unless told otherwise. Okay so I _really really really_ hope you like it, I'm really excited about this, hopefully if I get positive feedback, I'll update more frequently. Enjoy!

**Discalimer:** _I Don't own degrassi or Munro would have screen time ALL the time..with his shirt off.. so yea :D_

**Intro.**

First off, Drew Torres & Eli Goldsworthy are half brothers, they'll be sharing the last name "Goldsworthy", (Even though they won't be living together and Eli's an ass to Drew.) ,They have the same dad, (Bullfrog), but different mothers. Back in his Degrassi Days, Bullfrog, the hot shot rocker-basketball player dated and impregnated his high-school sweetheart, head cheerleader, Audra Torres. Little did Audra know that at the same time, he was having an affair with one of his "Groupie's", CeCe, whom he impregnated two moths after Audra. Fast forwarding to present time, where Bullfrog married Cece and completely abandoned Audra and Drew. Bullfrog became a very succesful Music Producer for "Golds Worthy Records", while Cece owns a little boutique for vintage items called, "CeCe's Worthy". Passed unto their Son Elijah Goldsworthy, was Bullfrogs arrogance and love for basketball. Eli is the captain of the Degrassi Basketball team and incredibly poppular amoung his peers, while also dateing a troubled cheerleader (with a past of her own), Bianca DeSousa. Offten caught breaking the rules and going too and hosting some pretty wild parties, Eli offten finds himself in trouble...that his parents always manage to bail him out of. Switching over to half brother Drew Goldsworthy, living with mother Audra Torres who is a devout single parent intent on being the best mother to her son. Drew grew up in a decent household residence as an only child. In grade one however, he quickly befriends Clare Edwards. The two have been attached at the hip since. Clare Edwards, with a troubled home life, stays with Audra and Drew and sleeps in their guest room. Her and Drew work at Audra's successful and and well known cafe called "The Dot." Drew, just like his half brother, have gotten the love for basketball in his genes, he's just as amazing as Eli, but to avoid any confrontation with his Asshole brother, Drew doesn't even bother to try out for the team instead only playing at the ravine with his close buddies; Mike Dallas, Adam Torres and Jake Martin. Fortunately Drew's best friend Clare, knows Drew like the back of her hand, and knows that deep down he wants to be a part of the team despite his douche brother. So sneaky Clare one day video tapes Drew playing basketball and anonymously send it in to Coach Armstorng. Coach Armstrong loves Drew and Immediately asks him to join his team. After initial dispair, Drew finally agrees.

And now here we are. Realtionships and friendships will be lost and found. Renewed and better then ever. In highschool all we're looking for is something to believe in. Let's see what happens when they finally get something to belive in. Is it something they've always wanted? If it is,is it even enough?

_So give me something to believe_

_Cause I am living just to breathe_

_And I need something more_

_To keep on breathing for_

_So give me something to believe_

_The Bravery-Believe_

**Chapter One : Believe**

"Mmm-Stop-Stop!" Bianca said getting frustrated with her on again off again boyfriend of three years, Eli Goldsworthy.

"What? What did I do this time? Huh?" Eli said clearly not getting the hint. The two were in the backseat of his hearse making out enjoying themselves, or so he thought, after a day of detention at school. Bianca just gave him an angry expression clearly screaming, "How stupid can you be?"

"I seriously have no idea why your complaining!" Eli said annoyed.

"How can you not? Did you forget what happened today?" Eli just chuckled and Bianca hit him in the shoulder. "It's not funny you Ass! Why would you say that to him?"

"He didn't even care!"

"He took a swing at you, you jackass of course he cared!"

Eli looked at his girlfriend with disbelief. Is she kidding him right now? "Why the hell do you even care Bianca!? You know how I feel about the basterd! You should be taking my side! Drew's a douche and you know I hate him!"

"What the hell Eli? That 'basterd' he's your brother!" The hearse was silent for a while before Bianca spoke up. "Look, I'm tired of dealing with your crap Eli, I've had enough of it."

"Well for how long this time 5 minutes or an hour?" Eli smirked.

"Screw you Eli I'm out of here! This is for good too! Don't call me don't try to apologize just leave me alone! And I hate your stupid hearse too! " Bianca said kicking it, before Eli could even respond she continued, " And Have fun making out with half of the cheerleading squad in it!" Eli's eyes bulged a little, "Yea I'm not stupid I know you've cheated." Bianca said getting out of the car. Eli was just silent not even bothering trying to stop what was going on. "Look come by house later to pick up your stuff…Goodbye Eli." Bianca said as she closed the door to the hearse and started walking home.

After Bianca left, Eli jumped to the front of his hearse, and replayed the events in which led to his argument with his now Ex.

**_Flashback_**

_"Class today, our lesson is based on how whether we like it or not the world see's us as who they want to see us. What they think of us, is who we are. Me for example, I'm an incredibly old women with three kids and an ass of husband who really enjoys human interests, But to all of you, you think I'm some crazy old women who just rambles on and on over things that are irrelevant to the world around you. But it does matter. Let me put it in perspective for you; Drew how would you honestly describe yourself? Come on don't be shy."_

_"Umm, well I guess I would say I'm just a typical guy trying to figure it all I guess…I'm sorry I guess I just never really thought of it."_

_"That's ok now umm, " Mrs. James said searching around the room, "Eli! Describe Drew as best as you can, having not really knowing him."_

_"Oh I know him better than you think" Eli said causing the class to chuckle, and drew to role his eyes. "Uh I would say he's an ass trying to get in my way because he's a jealous idiot…. a basterd really, And I'm willing to bet that his mom wished he was nothing more then a bed stain, I know my dad wishes that." Eli finished smiling._

_Before Mrs. Raves could respond Drew was already out of his seat swinging at Eli. All Eli could think was "Damn, he's pretty strong." struggling against his hard grip when he tackled him to the ground._

_**End of flashback**__._

Eli drove away a little pissed. He knew that his latest stunt had cost him an hour of his life and his girlfriend; but if he was really being honest with himself, he was more pissed at the hour from detention he wouldn't be getting back. He had a lot of fun with Bianca, Hell 3 years worth of there on-again/off-again realtionship but lately things weren't the was more of a headache now, she wasn't clingy or anything, but it's gotten to the point where she just annoyed him when they weren't having sex. They did have an amazing thing in the beginning, since grade 9, but they were in grade 11 now, and things just weren't the same. The fire was gone. This breakup, was something he'd seen coming for some time now. It wasn't really a big deal anymore. The only thing that pissed him off about this situation was because it was Drew they were arguing about. He had to get him back somehow, he thought. Then he remembered that cute curly headed girl Drew was with almost 24/7. He wondered if it was Drew's girlfriend. "No.", he thought, "they've never kissed or anything…" He said out loud. But he knew he had her for his grade 11 advanced English class and tomorrow was semester partner picking. This could be good he thought. That girl was going to help Eli make drew really mad. If he could only figure out her name…..Katie….no….Kim?...nope …..Something with a k…..no a C! Clare! That was her name. Clare. He smiled to himself," Pissing off Drew might be funner than I thought." He said to himself as he continued to drive to Bianca's to go pick up his things.

***At The Dot***

"So I got a phone call today anything about that?" Audra asked.

"Um I think I hear a phone ringing." Clare said excusing herself. All three of them had just closed up The Dot and were about to have dinner. Clare Edwards was basically family with Ms. Torres and Drew, Ms. Torres was like her mom. Clare stayed with them in their guest room to avoid her alcoholic mother and abusive father. She once had a good childhood home, before the whore of her sister, Darcy, ruined it. She had three abortions in high school with three different guys, got thrown in jail countless times, smoked weed among other drugs in the house, gave her mom and dad hell, tearing the family apart and she even caused her parents to get a divorce before she graduated in the summer and moved out. Her father turned abusive and her mom started hitting the bottle blaming Clare for everything. The only people who knew were Ms. Torres and her best friend Drew. And Ms. Torres being like a mom to Clare, knew that tone before; the one she gave Drew and Clare before a big lecture over something dumb they had done. Of course she knew about the " Phone call" she was talking about; the fight between Drew and Eli today, the whole school knew, that was hot gossip. Clare didn't blame Drew for taking a swing at Eli though, but at the same time she also knew Ms. Torres was beyond pissed.

"So are you ganna tell me? Or look at me absent mindedly?" Audra asked drew.

"Look mom it was his fault! He was being an ass!"

"And he hasn't been one before?" Audra was getting really mad. Drew never curses in front of her, let alone yells.

"It's not the same mom…Yes he's always an ass but he crossed the line today."

"The hell its not same Andrew! Look I didn't raise you to do crap like this so it needs to stop…." Audra said

"Mom look, let me explain-" Drew said but was cut off by his mom

"I'm not discussing this any further." She told her son firmly.

The room was silent for a while. "Clare you can come out and eat dinner now. Me and Drew finished talking. " Audra said. "Thanks Ms. Torres." Clare said coming back to the table. They ate for the remaining of dinner in awkward silence.

***At Biancas House***

"So...Then this it? I mean you're really dumping Eli?" Ali asked with a hint of sarcasam. Ali was Biancas best friend. She was captin of the cheerleading squad and was a notoriose un-excluisve dater that walked the halls of Degrassi. Bianca called her as soon as she got home from school after dumping Eli."Yes Ali. This is it. We aren't good for each other. I mean when we're not screwing around, we're yelling at eachother and just fighting. I really think this could be...I don't know good?"

"You think this is good? Bianca this is bad! I mean He's captain of the team! What is this going to do for your reputation? I really think you're making a mistake."

Bianca rolled her eyes. Typical Ali caring more about how others see her then anything else. I mean, Bianca loved her and all they've been best friends since grade 5, but sometimes Ali was a shallow bitch.

"Ali you can't revolve your world around how others see you. And you should be taking my side. You know the hell he puts me through."

"...Ok...I'm sorry B. you know I get a little carried around sometimes but yes! Of course I'm taking your side!" Ali said hugging Bianca, " You know how much I love you, and your right, this could be good. We're hot we're single and we're ready to mingle! I mean after all when was the last time we were single at the same time?"

Bianca chuckled, "Since grade 9... Alli we've been together for three years" She said thinking back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well it's kind of late for that Ali.. But yes, I love Eli, but I can't do this anymore, I can't and I won't.'

"Your a strong girl B."

"Thanks Ali..."

"No problem B," Ali said giving Bianca a big hug, " And now that your single I can look for a hottie for you. Have you seen Eli's half brother? He is super fine!" Ali said with a smile.

"Really Ali ? I'm getting over one Goldsworthy and you want me to jump in the others pants?"

"Hey no one said anything about jumping into anyones pants, that was all you girl."

Just then, they heard a knock at Bianca's bedroom door ending their converstion.

"Knock. Knock. Can I come in?" Eli asked walking through the door.

"And that is my que to leave," Ali said getting her stuff and heading to the door, " Call me ok B.?"

Bianca noded and After they knew Ali was gone Eli shut the door and came in .

"Look-" They both said "Can we talk-" They both said again. Eli chuckled,"You first."

"Ok well I'm just ganna cut right to the chase Eli, I really loved you, well I still do.. I always will, You were my first love, the first boy I gave myself too, my first everything.. we've been together for 3 years now Gold's.. You'll always have a special place in my heart.. But I can't do this anymore Things aren't- We arent right for each other. Not anymore.. I feel like if we end things here, with no hard feelings, then maybe we can stil be friends.."

Eli was silent, taking all of this in before he spoke, "Your right. And I want you to know, I'll always love you too... And maybe this is good...ending it here.. I'd love to still be friends with you. " he said nicely. This was the boy she missed, the nice gentle sweet friend. Maybe there was hope for a friendship.

"Yea I'd like that."

"Me too." There was an awkward silence before he spoke up again.

"Sooo maybe I should get my stuff?"

"Haha. Yea here it is. I put it in a box for you," she said walking him out. "Well I guess this is goodbye then." She said when they were by the door. He looked into her eyes before slowly closing his and they shared one last gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're going to make some guy really lucky one day Bianca DeSousa." And with that he shut the door and took off in his hearse content with himself for finally doing something right in God knows how long.

***Back At Audra & Drew's House***

Clare was in the guest room writing in her journal when she heard a knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" Drew said peeking his head in the doorway.

"You have to ask you dork?" Clare loved their brother / sister realtionship. They always teased and took care of eachother. Here with Drew and Audra was truly home. Her family ; her big bro and mom.

"So I'm sorry about today at dinner." Drew said sitting on her bed.

"You don't have to say sorry Drew, it's not your fault.. Well it kind of is, but hey whatever."

Drew laughed and playfully hit Clare on the shoulder, "Shutup."

"Haha, For real Drew don't even worry about it, I've seen your mom and you argue before, Andrrewww" She said calling him by his full name which Drew hates," and hey, I'm on your side too, I Totally get why you did it. Eli is an ass. If it was me, I'd do the same."

"Yea..." Drew said. he seemed to be lost in his own world tonight but Clare thought it was better to leave it alone. He doesn't really like to talk about things. He'll come to her when he's ready.

"Well you better leave Drew, I've got to get my beauty-sleep! Long day tommrow."

"Yea like what?"

"Well I've got a Chem exam. Gotta turn in and present my reports for my journalism class, and Semester Partner Picking for Englsih We're having some big assignments due thats worth some major grade point average and all that so I've got to get started early. I really don't talk to anyone there so I'll probably end up being by myself."

"Well then Good luck to you sister and I'll see you in the morning." Drew said higging clare goodnight

"Night Drew."

"Night Clare-Bear" he said shutting the door.

After Drew left, Clare turned out the light put her Journal away and closed her eyes. She knew tommrow was going to be long and hectic.

_Oh she had no idea. Tonight was the last night she would sleep like this, how she was now, before her life would change forever._

***At the Ravine***

"Long time no see!" Mike Dallas says greeting Drew. After he left Clare's room, Drew really need to clear his mind of all the stress that he's been having lately. What better way than to play basketball with his best friends.

"Yea I know man; it's just been so crazy lately."

"It's cool dude. But we sure have missed you! Since you left I've been doing the ass kicking around here winning up against Jake and Adam"

"You were the one winning?" Drew chuckled, Dallas was really good at basketball, actulley so were Adam and Jake ; but Drew always beat them at the game.

"Sure sure, Laugh it up Goldsworthy... speaking of ass kicking I heard about your fight with Goldsworthy 2.0 today. What was that all about?"

"Well you know Eli's an ass man. He really pissed me off today. Then to top it off I came home and got lectured by my mom as if I'm some terrible kid and didn't have good reason to beat on the jerk, ya know?"

"Well I don't know what to say man I mean, don't get me wrong or anything I personally cheered you on for wailing on that douche-bag but I can see why Mama-Torres would be mad. I mean think about it , you're this really good kid who never gets into trouble. You have this 'Type-A' personality going on Dude and Fighting at school , with your half-bro no less, well that doesn't really scream Drew Goldsworthy" Dallas said.

Drew sunk in what he said. Dallas was right; It scared his mom to see him in this out of behavior rut he was in right now. As it is he knew it must be hard for her to go to see him play at his basketball games and too see her Ex with the family he choose over them. I mean it was hard on him, so it must've been 10 times more harder for her. He needed to cut her some slack.

"Yea thanks man. I just really needed to clear my mind."

"Don't mention it bro anytime."

"Yea so where is Adam and Jake? They normally are here with you."

"They both went on dates, Jake and Katie Matlin and Adam with Becky Baker."

"Luke Bkaers sister?" Drew asked. Luke was on the basketball team with him.

"That would be her." Dallas said with his jazz hands, mocking the sunny Becky Baker.

"Wow. I really have been out of the loop." Drew chuckled

"Well that's what happens when you become some big star hotshot. You forget about us little people."

"Not even dude. In the whole team I've only made friends with Owen Milligen and that's only because he's not tied up with Eli and his ass-hats. Besides you know this place will always be a second home for me."

Dallas chuckled "Don't go all chick flick on me now."

"Haha whatever. Thanks dude though, I got to go, I realized some things and I'm ganna go talk to my mom and really apologize this time."

"Good for you man. I'll let the boys know you said hi."

"Thanks and we'll talk later. See around."

***At Drew's House.***

"Hey mom are you awake?" Drew asked creeping into his moms room.

"Yea just watching some tv. Whats going on honey?" Audra asked as Drew went to go sit next to his mom on the bed.

"I just really needed to say sorry about today. I get that its hard enough for you to go to my games and see these ass's there .I mean, Its hard for me, I know its that much more for you, but you still do it for me. the last thing you need is me acting up on you and for that I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about Andrew. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming here to tell me this."

"It's true mom." Drew said getting up to hug mom.

"Oh I love you so much you don't even know" She said softly. "Go to bed get a good night sleep. Your going to have a long day tomorrow."

Drew kissed his mother goodnight and left the room, he peaked his head in Clare's room to check on her only to find her sound asleep. "Poor girl," he thought "She does sure does have ruff." He hated seeing her go through all of this with her mom all because of that bitch Darcy who caused all this drama with her family then to just pick up and leave, leaving Clare to pick up the pieces. It was ridicules for her mom to blame it all on Clare though at the same time. None of it was Clare. Her sisters messes had nothing to do with Clare, her mom's divorce had nothing to do with Clare & yet her mom saw it fit to blame it on her. He really felt bad for her, but at the same time he was really glad she could count on him to be her big brother and to count on his mom to be her mother when she needed it. And a room to call her own. This house wouldn't be the same without Clare. Maybe later he could talk to his mom about making it official, giving the guest room a makeover and she could put a sign that says "Enter At Your Own Risk". (And it really would be at your own risk she can get really PMSy) She lives there yea, but to make it offical official, Clare would love that. He thought as he layed down. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, he thought. Then Déjà vu hit him, Clare had said the same thing to him before she went to sleep and so did his mom. "Huh. Must be a coincidence." He thought again before falling asleep.

***The Next Day At Degrassi ( Class)***

"Good morning class. Alright now settle down. I'm sure you all know what today is." She started to write Semester Partner-Picking on the board." Let me remind you that this assignment will count as half your semester grade so if you fail this even by the slightest, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again next year. Now I trust you have good judgment to pick someone that will actually work and get things done with you. Are there any questions before I continue? Yes Brooke?"

"What is the assignment again?"

"Ah yes. How could I forget?" chuckled, "More like assignment's. You'll have three, and you'll have to turn them in the order in which you recieve. Now to avoid cheating I'll be handing out different packets to each set of partners. Now if there isn't any questions go ahead and pick."

After a couple of minutes the class had all picked partners except for two.

"Has everyone picked their partners?" Asked .

"Um no, No Mam I don't have a partner,"Clare started to say, "But I'm fine with working alone." Clare finished but before even got to answer Eli Shoot his hand up,

"No! No I'll be her partner-I mean well I don't have one so this is perfect."Eli said. And it really was, who would have thought his plan would have turned out so perfect . It was almost as if fate was on his side; with everything failing into his lap.

"No, no really I'd rather work by myself." Clare started to say panicking.

"None sense, you need a partner he needs a partner, so its settled You two will be semester partners." said.

"What the hell!"

Clare thought she never talked Eli, Ever! Hell she forgot he was even in this class. He was so quiet and kept to himself since none of his team mates were in this class. She was surprised that he even had this class advanced. Partnering up with him would absoulty kill Drew. This would be the ultimate betrayal.

"Ok class get with your partners."

A few secounds later she was greeted with Eli. He stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"Hey I'm Eli Goldsworthy." He said with a smirk.

"Yea I know who you are." Clare said bitterly crossing her arms.

"Ouch!" Eli said playfully putting his hand down. Clare looked at him angirly. "Your hurting me partner."

"Why did you even want to be partners with me, I've never talk to you. We're not friends." Clare said.

"Well maybe that's the point." Eli said smoothly

"Who said I want to be friends with you?"

Damn she was feisty He thought. Definitely different then the other girls throughing themselves at him.

"Well why wouldn't you want to be my friend?" He said trying to play dumb even though he had a pretty good idea why.

"Drew is my best friend"

"Well I'm sorry for that Clare, I wouldn't wish him on anyone." Clare gave him a death stare, "Jokeing." Eli said with his hands in the air as if surrendering.

"See what I mean, you're an ass with him and with us being partners, He'd be pissed ."

"Sounds more like a jealous boyfriend to me."

Ewwwwwww Clare thought She loved Drew, but not in a million years like that.

"No, He's my best friend, my big brother even."

She looked disgusted Eli thought, and for a secound he felt relieved.

"Well then I really don't see the problem. Look you need a partner I need a partner," He started. He was about ready to just give up on the whole Clare thing to screw with Drew, she just wouldn't budge, she was stubborn as hell and really loyal to Drew apparently, and thats when he looked in her eyes for the first time. They were the most prettiest shade of blue. It felt like a life time staring into them, and he didn't relize he had stopped talking and was staring like a creeper.

"What?" she said kind of annoyed as to why he stopped talking. Eli had the goofiest look on his face staring at her.

"You have pretty eyes." He said then blinked a few times to end his daydream and she blushed.

"Tha-thanks."She studderd. No boy had ever told her that, They had never really payed attention.

"So um like I was saying, He doesn't have to know...I won't tell anyone...You don't have to tell anyone." He said looking down. He prayed silently hoping to God she would say yes.

She was silent for awhile before saying, "Fine but I have two conditions."

"Cool. Anything." he said almost to eagerly. Wow this one girl sure did have an effect on him.

"Well one would be Drew can't know, Anyone at all,"

"Embarressd to be scene with me ? I'm truely hurt Clare." He joked. But she just slightly smiled. It was now his own personal mission to get this girl to smile for him just once at least.

"Two is that you have to stop being an ass to Drew."

His mind just about raced. Out of all things that? He really needed to think about it quick because was almost there to their table. Was she really worth it? Some girl he only wanted to meet to screw with his brother.

"Fine." He said

"So have you two made good company? You'll be working very closely with each other this semester." said when she got to their table.

"Yes ma'm." Eli said winking at Clare. Making her heart beat really really fast. She just looked down because she could feel the blood running to her cheeks.

God he loved making her blush. It wasn't a smile but it was something. Of course Eli Goldsworthy had made lots of girls blush, hell he couldn't even couldn't even count the number of girls he's kissed, (And that was in a 3 year on again off again realtionship with Bianca).This was second nature to him ; But Clare was different, he just couldn't figure out what yet.

"So here is your assignment you have six weeks to complete it so I can give you the next assignment." said handing Eli the packet

"Good Luck" She said before leaving.

"We have to change the context of Romeo and Juliet and place it into a modern day theme. And acting it out in a dialogue." Eli said reading the packet

"Well that sounds simple enough" Clare said, just glad to be talking about school work. Maybe this would keep her heart from racing.

"Yep. I think we should get together to work on this after school too...You know to get started early."

"Yea that sounds good when do you want to meet?" Clare asked.

"Well I would say after school but I have practice,So um what about 6?"

"Yea, that actulley works out great cause I'm turoring until 6 today."

"You're a tutor?" Eli asked playing dumb.

"Yep."

"Cool maybe you could help me with algebra sometime. I really suck at that." Eli said trying to push his luck. It was kind of fast but this girl was becoming addicting.

"One thing at a time big shot." Clare said.

"Yea anyways, Where do you want to meet?"

"Well you have practice with Drew, so if you want to meet at library after we're both done?"

I"I have a better idea, how about you wait for me outside of the libray, and I'll take you somewhere were we could start on the project." Eli suggested smoothly

Clare was silent, thinking about it,

"Think about it, at school Anyone can see us togther and tell Drew, this would help our secret partnership out. No one would know."

"Where will we be going?"

"Don't worry I'll surprise you." He said right as the bell rang, " So yes or no?"

"Well I guess I'll see you at six by the libray then." Clare said

"Six then." Eli said sattisfied.

**A/N:**

Sorry if I misspelled anything or missed something. I hope I didn't move along to fast with the story lines either.. Well let me know if you hate it, love it, or any suggestions. Anything you were thinking good/or bad. (: Hopefully of I get some feedback, I can update more frequently so yea. Thanks for reading guys! (:


End file.
